vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rias Gremory
|-|Regular= |-|Balance Breaker= Summary Rias is the daughter and second child of the Gremory Family. She is the primary female character of the series. Ria became the heir after her brother, Sirzechs, became Satan Lucifer, losing his right as heir to the house. After being announced as the heiress of the Gremory Clan. Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin and blue eyes (blue-green in the anime). Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair. Although Rias has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, her most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Rias also tends to wear seductive lingerie and thongs, especially when she has a desire to sleep with Issei. On some rare occasions, Rias wears glasses when she's deep in thought. Rias is shown to be kind, soft, loyal and caring to her servants. She rarely ever raises her voice when she's speaking, even when she's displaying her serious side. She is proud of her family's name, but she does not like being seen as Rias of the Gremory Family. The reason for her living in the human world (as revealed in Volume 2 of the novels) is because there, everyone sees her as Rias, not as a Devil or as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. Power and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 8-A | 7-A, likely higher | At least 7-A, possibly higher Name: Rias Gremory, Ria-tan (by Sirzechs Lucifer), Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Princess of Destruction, Switch Princess, Crimson Bust Princess (by Azazel (Highschool DXD), Swi-chan (by Kuroka), Mum (by Ophis) Origin: High School DXD Gender: Female Age: ''' 19 '''Classification: Pure-Blooded Devil, High-Class Devil, King Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demonic Force Manipulation, Magnetic Ball Projection, Magic, Teleportation, Healing, Energy Absorption, Flight, Lightning Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Large Building level normally | Multi-City Block level boosted (Significantly more powerful than Boosted Issei, forced Kokabiel to block her attack and even then he was injured, stated by Kokabiel that her power was on the level of an Ultimate Class Devil) | Mountain level post Volume 14 , likely higher '''(Completely disintegrated Grendel's body except for half of his face) | At least '''Mountain level, possibly higher (Rias gains Issei's ability to boost her own power until she reaches her limit, which should be high due to her status as a high-class devil and member of the Gremory clan.) Speed: Supersonic+, possibly higher | Supersonic+, possibly higher | Hypersonic | At least Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ+ | Class PJ+, likely''' higher''' | At least Class PJ+, possibly''' higher''' Durability: Large Building level | At least Large Building level '''when boosted | At least '''City Block level. City level with barriers | At least City level (Should be comparable to Issei in this state) Stamina: High Range: Several Meters | Hundreds of Meters | Hundreds of Meters | Hundreds of Meters, likely Higher Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Very High (Creates strategies for her servants to undergo during battles) Weaknesses: Holy water (Common for all Devils). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power of Destruction' (Horobi no Chikara):' A type of demonic energy that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. She is further able to control the shape and power of the technique such as creating multiple softball sized bullets to lessen the destructive force yet increase the range of her attack. **'Extinguished Star (Ikusutinguisshu Sutā):' Rias' ultimate one-hit kill technique created from the change in Rias's demonic power due to the influence of Issei's power. Rias manipulates her Power of Destruction into a compression of unimaginable amounts of demonic power; takes form of an enormous sphere with a mixture of crimson and black aura radiating from inside of it that lauches it toward her enemies in a slow velocity. It has the ability of a magnetic force; pulling the enemies towards it and get disintegrate by the latter. Its destructive power is stated to surpass the speed of the retiring system in the Rating Game. *'Demonic Power: Rias has all the common skills and powers of a Devil. She is also shown to be at least somewhat proficient in the use of spells, such as the ritual to drain energy from Issei's left hand to let it appear human again, healing, teleportation by magic circle, and others. *'Oppai Beam:' Rias has gained the ability to project a red light from her breasts, which recharges Issei's energy. Each use of this power causes her breasts to temporarily shrink in size, which makes Issei cry even though it's sometimes necessary. Her breast size will restore itself after a few days of rest. *'Expert Tactician:' Though outsmarted several times throughout the series, Rias has proven herself to be an excellent tactician and has saved her team along with others many times due to her profound intellect and her ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly. *'Flight:' Being a Devil, Rias can fly using her wings. *'Memory Alteration:' Rias has shown that she has skills in memory alteration, using it on Issei's Parents. *'Crimson Extinct Dragonar' (Kurimuzon Ekusutinkuto Doragunā): A combination technique between Rias and Issei. Issei uses his Red Wyverns and they sync both of their auras and the Wyverns attach themselves to Rias to create her own female version of Issei’s Scale Mail. The armor acts just like Issei's, boosting Rias's abilities and giving her the ability to utilize Boost, Transfer, and Penetrate until she reaches her limit. Key: Base | Boosted | Post Volume 14 | Crimson Extinct Dragonar Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Seduction Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7